


Inside

by Journeys Fabel (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World - Fandom, Jurassic World Evolution, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Hybrids, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sisters, Spinoraptor, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fabel
Summary: You know how that Youtuber, Alteori, creates POV theory's for what's going on inside non-human character's heads? Well this is that but for my dinosaurs in Jurassic World Evolution





	1. Bad Lux

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on Archive Of Our Own

Me and Lux had been thrown out into a small, open area that made me uncomfortable. A bunch of new smells hit me, and over the stone wall, I could hear stegosauruses. Me and Lux had seen some of them before in The Hammond Creation Lab we grew up in.  
In front of me, my sister was drinking water from a pond. As I got more familiar with my surroundings, I noticed the old smell of many other animals. As well as the smell of familiar animals behind the wall. They were the same animals that had taken care of me and Lux. But they didn't seem to care much about us.  
I tried to get a good look outside the walls. Looking up, something shined in my face. There was also a big wall rocky thing. After a while, we heard a weird noise. Me and Lux looked up to see a round thing with spinning, straight claws and a hole on it's side. Looking out the hole was one of those familiar, tailless creatures. It was holding something. Lux squeaked and I turned to look at her and I saw a weird red, pointy thing by her feet. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the concerned face of Lux.

I eventually woke up and immediately panicked. I was being held by something. I couldn't move. I was hovered over an enclosure and eventually dropped into it. I smelled food and immediately ran toward it. I saw Lux run toward me. It seemed she was also hungry, as she started digging in after asking if I was okay. I licked Lux's face but I then felt the earth shake beneath my feet. That's when I saw something blink. Me and Lux turned to see a creature hiding in the leaves. It was slightly bigger than us and had a sickle shaped claw, but it had a longer snout. With a disorted voice it said, "Hello..." It began circling us another one joined in. "So these are the newcomers?" She asked. Lux looked at one of them and hissed, getting into an offensive position. I did the same. She laughed. "I'll humor you." It roared but I quickly cracked under the pressure. "Stay out of our way. You aren't worth the trouble. Just remember. You are merely pests we can't bother to chase. But we will kill you when we have the chance." Lux was the first to bolt through the trees. "Come on Umbra!" I followed.

We hid in the corners of the forest when we were asleep. It was never a peaceful sleep due to the loud and obnoxious tailless outside the fence. I could bite off their fingers, and I always snapped at them when one grabbed my tail, but I remembered the pain I felt whenever I would bite a tailless when I was a hatchling. So I never actually did it.

One night, a loud noise was turned on. I didn't know why but I think the giant spinning wind thing in the sky was the cause. It was tearing apart everything in it's path. Were the tailless just planning to abandon us?  
No one came. One the "spinoraptors" ran forward and looked at us. "Help us or I will break your neck later." She hissed. We followed her toward the fence and began breaking it down. Eventually the twisting wind left. All of the tailess were running everywhere and me and Lux didn't know where to go. The tailless seemed to have forgotten we existed(exept for the ones currently shrieking for some reason), so why not escape? Maybe we could find another place to hide. Away from the spinoraptors. So that's what we started to do. But than we heard a familier sound. We began running fast but than I saw Lux fall. I began looking for a place to hide and bring her with me but than everything went dark.

I woke up near food and water in the forest. My mouth felt dry so I quickly took a drink. I looked around, thinking Lux would've been here by now. I heard a familiar sound and to my dismay, it was just the spinoraptors, only two of them for some reason, being brought back into the enclosure. I decided to pass the time by looking around the enclosure. But Lux never came. I heard the spinoraptors talking and decided to eavesdrop. Than I heard something horrible.  
The red spinoraptor said she had killed Lux while we were "forced to sleep".

I didn't want to be with them anymore.  
By dawn, I was tired, but I needed to get out. I heard that sound again. I smelled another velociraptor. I rushed toward her. She still looked pretty young. "Hello?"  
"Hi there." I looked up and once again, that red spinoraptor was staring at us. It made think of when me and Lux arrived here...  
I hissed at her and I told the young velociraptor to follow me.  
I took her down to the corner of the enclosure. She seemed bothered by the tailless but I told her not to worry about them.  
The young velociraptor said she didn't have a name. It seemed she was rushed. As if the tailless thought I would feel happier with a friend. That was true, but I would never feel truly comfortable with these spinoraptors around.

I decided to name her myself. I named her Starling, which I heard the tailless say it was an animal the gave us our color.  
I than told her about Lux and made her promise to stay far away from the spinoraptors.


	2. The Salmonella Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of death. From poor decisions, disease, old age, or from being no longer of use.

_Zelda’s POV_ **  
** Things started out relatively normal for Zelda and Link, two parasaurolophuses. They looked similar but Link had darker shades of green and a purple stripe down her spine while Zelda had much lighter shades and blue-green stripe. The day was peaceful and everyone was calm and carefree, except for the fact that Link complained of stomach pain and had diarrhea. Zelda looked down at her with pity. Later, one of the other dinosaurs; they looked kind of similar to Zelda and Link but had different crests and longer necks and overall, were different yet familiar; had gotten sick and felt the same way as Link. Normally, when things like this happened, the two-legged things and their smelly beast would come after them. But that didn’t happen. And it may have had something to do with that twisting wind on the other side of the island… While the storm raged on and the two-legged things tried to contain the life-takers, everyone, including Zelda, got sick. And they continued to get worse.

 

_Metriacanthosaurus’s POV_  
The moment the metriacanthosaurus ran out of the building and into the outside, she had power. She had no competition. The other dinosaurs ran from her. All of them were hers. The fences kept out any other dinosaur that dare try to rip away all her food.  
The dinosaurs ran from the lake, and quivered with every step she made. The moment she was done drinking, she made a few strategic steps and ran from a three horned one with a round frill. She grabbed at its horns when it tried to fight back and clawed at its neck. But it threw her to the ground and rammed its horn into her. She barely escaped.

She tried to take down the long necked ones but that only got her slapped in the face with a tail. She stared back at the three horn she tried to kill. It limped miserably in the water, a half-broken horn and a bleeding neck. The metri drooled at the sight. It would hopefully bleed out. And if it didn’t, it still lost a horn. Another three horn but with a longer frill ran up to her aggressively. The metri realized that she was dealing with much worse than that three horn. If she didn’t do things right, she would certainly die. With that thought in mind, she thought it best to take things easy and rest. She snapped at the three horn and walked past it. But it wasn’t long till a weird flying thing came over. Everything went dark.

 

When she woke up, she was face to face with something much larger than her. Something about it sent off so many alarms. It had a tannish color with white stripes, spines, quills, and osteoderms all the way down it’s back. Long, claws so sharp it could go right through her bones. Behind it was another but it was black with blueish purple stripes. The one in front of her roared and swiped at her but never inflicted any damage. Trembling as thunder struck behind her, she knew it wanted a fight. Just for the thrill. This creature was so powerful, fighting wasn't dangerous for it. It was _fun_.  
The metri knew she wouldn’t win. She wanted a quick death. So quick there was no pain. But it was clear, no matter what she did, this monster wouldn’t let her. So, the metri roared and tried to get a hit in, only to be thrown into the grass. In the back, as she roared, the black one was tearing apart a long necked dinosaur, blood spilling into the water before falling with a mournful cry for mercy. The tan one swiped at the metri as they got sprayed with water as if the rain, wind, and debri wasn’t enough. The metri just put her head down. For once, she wanted to go back to the two legged. Make the pain stop. As the twisting wind went away, taking the rain with it, the sun began to rise. The metri, unable to think with all the pain, looked up, only for the sun to be blocked by the beast.  
  


_Agent Washington’s POV_ _  
_ Long claws clacked against stone. Agent Washington followed the scent of an unwelcome visitor. He walked down the hill and laying next to his watering hole was a triceratops. It was already suffering enough but it didn’t act like it due to its lack of food. It was too skinny to be eaten. And too immobile to entertain him. He left it to it’s fate. But there was another much more active one. AW could smell it. Just as he was about to track it down, he heard concrete being broken away. He ran into the forest and crept toward the source of the noise. He hadn’t heard the name of this one, yet. It was similar to the triceratops but had a longer frill and longer legs. It seemed to sense AW’s presence. It broke through the wall and ran out before stopping. AW peeked out the broken concrete, a twisted smile on his face. The thing turned around and bolted. But Agent Washington let it live. He would be tranquilized again if he tried to follow it. And it was much more fun when he took longer to kill it.

_ Zelda’s POV _

The two legged finally came. But it was too late. Link had collapsed on the lakeshore and didn’t get up. Meanwhile, one of the other dinosaurs was on the brink. Just like Link was before she met her fate. Zelda sang a sorrowful song. The one who had fallen starred with a sad look in her eyes. All the other dinosaurs sang of their sadness. The two-legged finally came. Zelda watched as one of the flying things came to take away the dead. The last one to fall eventually survived. But Zelda was all alone...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually remember how or why Lux and Umbra got out but I think it might have been because of a storm. I can't think of any other reason.


End file.
